1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a calcium phosphate cement, and in particular a fast-setting calcium phosphate cement, for use in dental and bone prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A calcium phosphate cement (abbreviated as CPC) has been widely used as an implant or filling material in dental and bone prosthesis, and its technical details can be found in many patents, for examples U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,104; 5,092,888; 5,180,426; 5,262,166; 5,336,264; 5,525,148; 5,053,212; 5,149,368; 5,342,441; 5,503,164; 5,542,973; 5,545,254; 5,695,729 and 5,814,681. In general, the prior art calcium phosphate cements suffer one or more drawbacks as follows: 1) additives having a relatively poor bioactivity being required; 2) a complicated preparation process; 3) an undesired setting time or working time of CPC, which are difficult to be adjusted; 4) not capable of being set to a desired shape in water, blood or body fluid; and 5) poor initial strength after setting of the CPC.